Love Bares No Binds
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: Ninian thought she was beyond falling in love. But, like so many others, she was wrong. EliwoodxNinian


This is my first ever FE fanfic! In case u didn't read the summary, this is a rendition of Fire Emblem and how it would go in my eyes. I love reviews, good or bad, just keep them coming!

* * *

Ch. 1

Eliwood stood against his tent, looking about the camp. They had just defeated Sonia, and now they were resting. Jaffar stood protectively in front of Nino, who didn't seem to mind. The two of them were the newest to the group. Eliwood never thought two members of the Black Fang, especially the famed Angel of Death, would join them.

He continued to look around. Farina and Dart sat talking by the fire; the two of them had become close over time, joking and telling stories of their homelands to one another. Fiora and Kent sat on the other side of the fire, discussing their new plan to stop the people of camp from getting too intimate. Lyn stood with Rath, their hands locked together as they talked about Sacae. Heath and Priscilla stood near her tent, both talking about something unknown to Eliwood, though he thought he heard Heath say something about Bern. Even Hector had someone to talk to. The timid Florina was smiling and speaking with Hector about Ilia, her home. But then Eliwood's eyes settled on the one he was looking for.

Ninian stood quietly by her tent that she shared with her brother, Nils, who was fast asleep. She seemed to be admiring the moon, the light illuminating her beautiful face. She slowly turned, however, and walked back into the woods behind them. Eliwood, surprised that she would wander into the woods, followed. He found her leaning against an elm tree with her back to him, yet he could still see tears falling down her cheeks. " Ninian?" He asked quietly. She spun to face him, quickly wiping the tears off with her sleeve. " Lord Eliwood, I didn't mean to give you concern. Please, I-I need a moment alone." However, he persisted. " Ninian, do you remember what I told you when we last spoke?" She nodded, " But Lord Eliwood, I told you that I have been deceiving you!" He shook his head, " I don't care, Ninian. I already told you that I loved you, and I know that you would never hurt any of us. I'm sure that when the time is right, you will tell me your secret." " But.." she began, but it was too late. Eliwood leaned forward, pressing lips against Ninian's, one hand slowly wrapping around her waist, the other gently cupping her cheek. Eventually, Ninian wrapped her arms around his neck, their bodies pressing against one another's. They finally parted, and Eliwood looked into Ninian's eyes. " I love you, Ninian." He whispered. " I love you too, Lord Eliwood." She laid her head against his chest as they held one another in the pale moonlight.

* * *

Ch. 2

Eliwood looked forward toward the Berserker, a tomahawk clutched tightly in his hands. Florina had rescued Hector, who had been able to get a blow in, yet not before suffering a wound to his side. Lyn was poised, drawing an arrow to her steel bow, Rath ready to rescue her if anything occurred. She let the arrow fly just as the Berserker let his tomahawk soar. The arrow embedded in his shoulder, but the tomahawk swung and cut deep into Lyn's side before it began its path back to its master. Rath swooped Lyn up, applying a vulnerary to the wound. It was his turn now. Eliwood galloped forward on his new horse, and his silver sword buried deep into the Berserker's chest, killing him. Eliwood continued forward, seizing the spot that Athos had designated.

The group exited the cave, Eliwood clutching Durandul tightly. Though he knew he should be happy, he couldn't help being scared about Ninian and how she had gone with Nergal. Then, there was a roar. He dismounted his horse, hurrying toward the noise. Then suddenly, a dragon appeared. It was huge, its body rearing back in a roar. All else was gone. The sword in Eliwood's hand forced him forward, and it hacked through the dragon powerfully. He turned from where he had apparently landed, the dragon collapsing with a massive boom. Then, he heard a sinister laughing that he knew all too well. Nergal appeared, a grin on his face. " Oh, how sad." He said. " What did you do, Nergal!" Eliwood roared, " What did you do with Ninian!" Nergal gave another chuckle. " Look for yourself, Eliwood, for it is not what I have done, but what you have done!" Slowly, the dragon began to shift, until it changed into a human. Eliwood felt himself fall to his knees in disbelief. The dragon was now Ninian, blood forming a pool beneath her. He felt himself struggle forward until he was right in front of her. " L-Lord Eliwood…" she whispered. " No, No, not you, Ninian. Please, don't die!" He cried, tears falling down his cheeks. She smiled at him, raising her hand to slowly wipe away the tears.

He clutched her hand in his, raising her into his lap. " Please, d-don't cry." She whispered. " Ninian, I love you, please don't leave me!" he pleaded, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. " I-I lived a good life, Lord Eliwood. I'm so glad that I could have someone as good as you in my life. I only wish…that I could have told you about this." Fresh tears filled his cheeks as her breathing ceased. He heard Nils speaking, heard Nergal laughing, heard Nils scream, but he couldn't really hear them. Florina was pressed against Hector's chest, tears falling down her cheeks. Lyn cried, Rath's arms pulling her against his chest from behind gently. He couldn't believe what he had done.

* * *

Ch. 3

Eliwood drew Durandul, looking into Nergal's hideous eyes. " So, Eliwood, you challenge me?" Athos had already weakened him, and Eliwood would deal the killing blow. " Your already weak, Nergal, I will kill you, for Ninian!" Nergal simply laughed. " But you'll never get her back, Eliwood. Killing me won't save her." But Eliwood simply rode forward, Durandul slashing through Nergal easily. The dark druid collapsed, blood forming a pool around him. But Eliwood had other things to attend to, and quickly dashed past him to the Gate.

Eliwood looked in fear. Three dragons strode from the Gate, fire pouring from their mouths. That was when Brimmimond appeared. " May the dragon girl's soul be restored. That was when Ninian appeared, and her body began to glow. Her eyes slowly opened, and she looked forward. " N-Ninian?" Eliwood asked, in awe. " Lord Eliwood." She whispered. But she simply smiled. " Can we speak later?" Eliwood nodded. She walked past him and toward the dragons. " Oh children of flame, return home." She called. Two of the dragon's bodies vanished, but the third remained. " I do not have..the strength." She whispered, before beginning to fall. Eliwood dashed forward and caught her in his arms quickly. " Lord Eliwood." She said with a smile. " I love you Ninian." He whispered, pressing his lips to hers. Brimmimond strode forward. " I will care for the girl." He said. Eliwood set Ninian up, and she walked over to the man. The two of them vanished. " Come, we must defeat the dragon!" Athos roared.

Eliwood stabbed deep into the dragon, killing it. He didn't pay attention to anything after that; he was too focused on thinking about Ninian. That was when Brimmimond appeared with Ninian, and she slowly walked over to the group of them. Nils stood beside Ninian, a broad smile on his face. " Ninian, I must ask, since this is all over. Will you return to Pharae with me?" Ninian looked in more pain then Eliwood had ever seen. " I…..can't leave Nils, Lord Eliwood." That was when Nils spoke up. " No, Ninian, I want you to be happy, and I know that you will only truly be happy if you stay here with Eliwood." Ninian looked at Nils in shock. " Nils, are you sure?" He nodded. Ninian hugged him tightly with a smile, a tear falling down her cheek. He hurried off after that into the Gate, a smile on his face. " Goodbye, everyone!" he called, the door slowly closing in front of him. " Goodbye Nils." Eliwood whispered. Then Ninian turned to him with a smile. Eliwood smiled back, and he slowly held her tightly against him, not wanting to let go. " I love you Ninian." He whispered. " I love you too, Eliwood." She replied. And for the first time in a long time, Eliwood was happy.

* * *

Epilogue

Ninian slowly walked around in the small orchard, just a little bit away from their room. A little over a year had passed since the battle against Nergal, and Ninian was now wed to Eliwood. She clutched her round stomach, a sign that there would soon be a new addition to the family. Then she felt gentle arms encircle her from behind. " Couldn't sleep?" Eliwood asked, gently rubbing her stomach. Ninian shook her head. " Have you thought of any new names yet?" She asked. " Hmm, I was thinking maybe Roy if it's a boy?" He asked. Ninian smiled, " I like it."

* * *

Well, there you have it. Again I will say it; PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
